Life
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: Two complicated lives with a fading past. She grasps what she can of her memories; while he forgets what he can, aiming for the future. She's a confused singer; while he's a cut-throat business man, but they weren't always that way... SetoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

**Song: "Life" by Yui**

* * *

_In the familiar, dirty city  
We walked with our heads down,  
unable to laugh in the same way_

_People hurry past  
"Has your dream come true?"  
I'm still struggling_

_I'd rather try living well now than go back to when  
I was a kid  
Cowardice is being born_

_The day will come when I will know,  
with my true heart,  
the answer to these feelings  
that were born in the depths of my heart._

_-+-+-_

The echoes of the voice I've heard so many times rang. They both haunted me, the duo of voices. Not the voice it self, it was not the voice themselves in which I loathed so, but the memories that consume me. The very memories, feelings... Oh how they tormented me so, but not all were so cruel...

The solo notes vibrated as I carce the strings and their power.

Such beautiful music, such a beautiful sound...

But what does it mean, those piano ripples...?

What do they represent in my life...?

...Nothing...

"Haru?... Haru?!.. Haru!!" I opened my eyes, meeting the genetic gaze of my own eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped with a glare. I had the inspiration today, I was playing the best cord for the month but she just had to disrupt it for me. The only reply I got was a giggle, how annoying can a girl be!

"I'm leaving for school now, you should probably get going too! Your school starts in a half hour, you know, earlier than mine," my twin sister wisely spoke as she flipped her blond locks. I let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm aware of that, but then again my school isn't a half hour drive away!"

"Fine, fine! Be a meanie today! Awvwa!" She left the sunlit room, the train of gold following in grace.

"Ja ne," I reply back, even if she may have been half way down the hallway by then. I went back to playing the guitar, notes ommiting from the base as soft as a harp, yet solid as a flute.

My sister, Hanashi... She is the same age, same parents, same wealth, but she had those traits that just made her Ms. Perfect, personality and looks. That's all the people today cared about these days... Hanashi had golden brown hair, total opposite of me, a tall curvy figure with those dazzling eyes. She has a new guy every month, but even if she found one she liked, she had that personality that may have made her look kawaii, but also made her a bit too stubborn. It's not that I could really complain, I had my life and she had hers.

"Ishoshi-San, you're ride is ready whenever you are."

"Hai, arigatou, Levi-San," I reply, setting the instrument back in its proper place, "just let me get my uniform on and I'll be out in ten minutes!" I replied with a solum tone.

Placing a thin pare of glasses on the bridge of my nose I looked myself over. It was, different, to say the least, my uniform, my hair, my eyes... The reading glasses prevented much eye contact, my hair was usually down, but for school, I pull it back into a single braid, reaching past my shoulders to my shoulder blades. I straightened out my blue uniform blouse, tying my pink scarf, in place of the regular blue bow.. I made sure that nothing was out of place.

I did this every morning. "Why?" I'd say for my own reasons, but would that really be true?

Tightening my hair tie, I took a breath. What kid didn't loath school? I picked up my book bag and my compact computer and made for the door. It was off to school...

_-+-+-_

_I went out to a place where the sun shone  
and held out my arms  
And thought  
Could I cross the sky?_

_I still can't see any wings to fly with  
It's because it's not simple  
that I can go on living_

_-+-+-_

_'Why do i come here again...?'_

My silent footsteps passed through the student filled hallways. A blank expression always shown as I never bother to glance towards the passing peers. I would forever be invisible in this school, a lone shadow of the unknown.

Entering the room, there was no volume difference. Teachers have yet to arrive, therefore the students run reckless throughout the school until the sensei says otherwise. I sat down in the back row seat, the end row. Setting down my black lab top, I began typing away. Letting the sounds of the keys rhythmically click away.

So absorbed in my own work I had yet to notice another, currently occupying the only seat next to myself. Of course every girl in school knew who and what he was and stood for. But in my opinion, he was no different than any of the others, not one bit different. Oh how wrong I was...

_'What is this?'_

i thought, checking my foreign planner, I had set the writing to be in a different language. I had a problem with sneaking eyes, so to prevent that, even if they could possibly peak, the fact would be if they could read the language.

_'Meeting at 3:15 P.M. tommorrow with S.K. K.C., but i thought it was Hanashi's meeting!'_ I adjusted my glasses as they reflected the characters from the screen, knotting my brow I scanned the message again.

_'Oh, a note at the bottom: "Haru-Chan, can you PLEASE go to the program meeting for me! I have a date at five and who knows how long a boring meeting would take! Arigatou! See ya at home!" ... Gee thank you Hanashi...'_

I let out a sigh taking out a pen and jotting the address and time down on a slip of paper.

_'Her and her __**friends**__! Man, she's the one that wanted that conference.'_ I thought setting down the writing utensil to go back to typing, but only to have it roll off my desk and onto the floor. By the time I went to pick my pen up, it was already being held up by someone.

"Try keeping your trash in your own space," Kaiba stated, shoving the pen back into my hands.

_'Cranky as always, why would today be any different?'_

_-+-+-_

_Just picking up a wet puppy  
Made tears overflow  
in a way that was funny_

_I want to be loved, I just want to be loved  
I said,  
but you can't just long for something_

_-+-+-_

_"How weird is she..."_

That was the least of what they would say, everyone knew it.

_"All she ever does is clack away at that computer of hers, acting like she's too smart to even make any eye contact ith anyone, but really she's jus too much of an outsider to do anything..."_

To tell the truth, they're right...

I'm too much of an outsider to really have any place in the cliques of a school. What is the use of meeting new people who you don't even like? It's pointless, all school was for was to learn, nothing more. All that junk about finding true love in high school is a load **bull**!

_"What did she do to her uniform? I'm sure sensei won't allow it!"_

It was true, I had altered my uniform drastically. The reguar school uniform would be a pink blazer with a pleated blue mini skirt, both with the Domono High crest. However, pink was never my color, not the style of showing off my thighs to be showy. So, with that opinion, I lengthened the navy skirt to my knees, changed the uniform to so it seemed more of a normal blue and white sailor top with a pink necktie, in order to stay with the girl's uniform color. Other than that, my uniform was still in regulation. It contained the school's crest on the left chest and actually covered more of your body than the actual uniform.

School was school, there was nothing entirely special about it. You go there to learn and you go there to waist years of your life nothing less, and nothing more...

-+-+-

"Konichiwa, Ishoshi-San! How was your day at school?"

"Same... Same as always, Levi-San," I reply glidding into the open car door.

"Ah, sodesuka... (Oh, I see...)"

Hell was over, I could go home to my prison now. Of course, who's forcing me to actually go into my cell?

I stare at the window's reflection of someone, the person looked like me, but it wasn't. I looked past my reflection and saw Seto Kaiba from the other side getting into his own transportation.

_'Seto Kaiba...'_

He must have know someone was staring at him because as he was getting in, he breifly stopped and before I knew it, his eyes were percing right through the window towards me. I felt my heart stop at that instant, breifly, but as soon as the car started to move forward, I snapped out of it. Taking a breath of air, I turned forward.

_'What happened back there?'_

_-+-+-_

_When I was a kid there were days  
when I hurt my mother terribly_

_I want to  
change everything now_

_I went out to a place where the sun shone and  
gripped tightly with my hands_

_I can smash that place, that time,  
and change my life_

_-+-+-_

"I'm home!" I called out, letting my voice bounce on the walls through the house, allowing the term of echoing.

Why do I call out, when I know no one will come...?

Why do i keep hoping something will change?

When no one can her my song of sorrow that omits from my core...

"Oh! Ishoshi-San! Is it that time already?" I smiled slightly, it was Naomi, the house maid. She was always here, there for any support needed. She never failed to disappoint.

"How are you this evening Naomi-San?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh, I'm perfectly well, thank you for asking, but..." she paused slightly, that only made me stop at the foot of the stairs, "Kyome-Sama had a note for you in your room. I set it on your desk for you."

I bit my lower lip slightly, knuckles turning a drastically lighter shade.

I made my way up the stairs without another word.

_'What could she possibly want!'_ I opened my bedroom door, letting the hall light run and rest on the pink envelope that rested on my home computer keyboard as clear as a staccato. I closed the door, turning on my night stand light before setting my book bag aside.

_Haru,_

_You probably didn't hear me come home last night, but don't worry your head off, I'm beyond well. Your father will be staying in Tokyo for another month or so, but I simply had to come see you girls. Hope you've been getting along with Hanashi, I know how it's hard for you to deal with your emotions as a teenager, but just accept the facts._

_I set reservations for dinner tomorrow tonight, after the meeting and performances at this new restaurant. I'll meet you there! _

_Love,_

_Mama K._

I threw the note into the trash can, changing out of my school uniform into a loose pair or black sweats and a neutral tee shirt.

_'Yeah, like hell I'll actually go. She might as well just have called Hanashi and asked her herself and not even told me about it!'_ I made my way out into the music room, turning the base music to the max. Setting up a guitar to drown out my own music.

_'Why couldn't Papa just come home while __**she**__ stay in Tokyo!'_ I hit a violent cord, allowing the ground beneath me to quiver.

_-+-+-_

_But there's no way I can tell you  
everything that's in my heart_

_It's because it's not simple  
that I can go on living_

_I go out to a place where the sun shines  
and open up a map, but  
I know... you know..._

_You can't help getting lost  
I can change my life_

_-+-+-_

"Haru!... Haru!... HARU!"

I kept the amp on full and I never missed a note. I didn't want to talk, just wanted to play. How else was I going to vent? And before you think the obvious, yes, I have anger issues!

The notes were overly loud, but each held my emotion, each were mixed, blended with both hate and sorrow. My life... What use was my life? Could I just forget everything? Change it? ... End it?

_-+-+-_

_All the days that have passed  
have made me who I am now  
It's because it's not simple that  
I can go on living_

* * *

First chapter, but the next one will be better. It may not make much sense at first, but the upcoming chapters will clear things up. Please check the second chapter out sometime, once it's up! And I would love to hear from you!

-Sin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

Throughout the house, it was almost silent, but that wouldn't count what was going on within my head. The music still on full blast, but instead of letting the world have knowledge of how messed up I was inside, I had my headset on. My room was a bit darkened other than my desk light.

For most people, they might think that loud music disturbs them when working, total difference from me. The volume was on full blast, and I was working on Physics assignments. Completely focused.

I still didn't quite get it, why was my life so messed up...? Why was I so messed up...?

A knock was heard, but of course, I neither ignored it nor heard it, but what did catch my attention was the new light. Someone had opened the door, letting the hall light into the dimmed room. Letting out a sigh, I revolve around, meeting the gaze of Hanashi.

I wanted to scowl, turn away, or maybe just start yelling, but I don't think I have the energy to do that anymore.

She said something, but it's not like I can read lips. A scowl made it's way upon her face and before I knew it, she grasped the headsets from their position, hitting me on the side of the head with them before crossing her arms in front of me.

I gave a small glare, slightly rubbing the side at which was now pained.

"Pay attention when someone's talking to you!" Hanashi huffed, nose wrinkling into a snout. That would be a trait she defiantly picked up from our Papa.

"What do you want?"

She stared at me for quite some time before sighing.

"Kyome-Okaa-San called-"

"I don't want to hear about her! She's not our mother!" I cut her off.

I was acting like a child would, but that was how I was... Childishly stubborn...

There was silence now, it seemed as if someone hit the mute button on the remote and there was music, yet, no one was able to hear it. Then unexpectedly, there was a sigh, a sound.

"Hana-"

"I think that is quite enough. Just remember who organizes out lives. It's for our own good..."

There was silence in the room once again.

_'Who even thinks like that anymore...'_

-+-+-

"There's a performance tonight, I'll meet you on stage, I suppose..."

"Yeah... Like always..."

-+-+-

A Saturday morning, what a nice way to spend the day, at school.

_'Let's see... Meeting at 3:30, be there by 3:15 pm._

_Show at 6_

_And a devil's date at 8...'_

The teacher walked in, signaling for the class to quiet down and find their seats to being class. Powering down my lab top, I preceded to take out the necessary materials. I would have to finish as much class work and homework as possible, considering that no time after school would be free. It would be a short drive to the meeting with a quick change on the way.

_'Let's just hope the day ends sooner than later...'_

-+-+-

The bell rang through the crystal halls. Briskly, I made my way to my awaiting vehicle. I visible deepened my frown, there were two awaiting limos in front of the school.

'_Great... More attention...'_

One of the drivers honked their horn, rather signaling to hurry up or their location, it didn't really matter. I had my money on the annoying driver would be mine. I cover my ears as the noise it full force.

"Tell your employee to stop before he breaks the horn, Haru."

He made it a point used my first name. I turn my head towards him, only eyeing him slowly. Did I really want to give him the satisfaction of words?

"Well Kaiba," there went that plan, "I would have thought you would want silence in your life?"

He just gave a slight glance as he approached his own jet black limo. I approach my own 'car' not even bothering to wait for Levi, my annoying driver, to open the door. Reminding him of our meeting in only a few minutes, we sped off.

"Ishoshi-San, there should be clothes on your left."

Levi put up the dark tinted window, separating the back from the front. A girl had to have some privacy while changing... in a car...

'_Right...'_

The drive didn't take long, not at all. Fifteen minutes without traffic, and when we pulled in front of the grand office building I was out of my school clothes and a new person.

'_I'm Otaki Emi...'_

I dew a breath, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles of my designer jeans and loose midnight blue top. Pulling the cropped, light violet hair back once more, behind my left exposed shoulder, I walk smoothly to the entrance of Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope it wasn't too bad... Special thank's to **A.K.A.Girl** and **xXWinterSonataXx** for their review! Only two and I'm still happy! I would love to hear from you so review!!

-Sin

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

**

* * *

**

Currently in the sitting room outside the main office, waiting...

As it turned out, the associate I was to meet with had a 'slight' delay and I was left waiting until he arrived, or someone else turned available.

Seated on my left, Levi was currently engrossed in texting someone, possibly his girlfriend, about something or another. After five minutes, I already resorted to drumming my short nails against the wooden coffee table next to the secretary.

"You seem bored."

A boy now stood in front of my current seat with ragged raven hair and large murky eyes. Showing a smile I nodded slightly. He must be one of the worker's kids.

"I suppose I do."

"So what's your name? And what are you doing here? Sorry, but you don't seem like the person to be in business status..."

The boy took a seat on the table in front of me. His curious gaze still on my form.

"I suppose I don't... But my name's Utaru, Emi, I had a meeting with someone here about some advertisement business. What would your name be?"

The boy's eyes noticeably widened slightly.

"You're that one singer on the TV, aren't you!"

Shifting slightly, I gave a nod.

"Hai, my sister and I have been on quite a bit of shows..."

"Well, my name's Kaiba, Mokuba! Who are you meeting with?"

'_Kaiba... Like Kaiba, Seto?' _

"It's nice to meet you, Kaiba-"

"Mokuba is fine!" He interrupted with his finger in the air and a grin across his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mokuba-san. To tell the truth, I really don't know. I was just told that I had an appointment here about some publicity or something..."

Just then the oak doors burst open, startling everyone, with the exception of Mokuba.

'_I suppose that answers my question...'_

There he was, striding into the room... Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Who couldn't help but stare as he crossed the room without so much as a glance.

"Looks like brother had a bad day... I'll be right back Emi-San!"

With that, Mokuba ran off, disappearing behind the heavy office doors, into the other room.

"Every time I see you talk to kids, I want to laugh," Levi stated with a grin, only to receive a cold glare in his direction.

"It's sort of my job!"

-+-+-

After a few more minutes of waiting, a woman in business attire approached us.

"Utaru-San, pardon for the delay, but someone will see you know."

I stood without another word and followed her into the same room that Mokuba disappeared into a few moments before.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Utaru is here," the woman almost flinched as a harsh command was stated before turning to me.

"He'll see you now." With that, I was left to enter the office of one of the most powerful men in Domino, possibly Japan itself.

I peeked in slightly, assuring a safe entrance.

"Hey Emi-San!"

"Mokuba-San..." I looked at the little boy, slightly confused.

"Mokuba, wait outside, please." The boy gave his brother a whining look, but complied.

"So, what business proposition do you have on behalf of Kaiba Corp?"

'_Is this the same guy that I sit next to at school...'_

Taking a breath, I walked confidently into the office and took a seat in front of Kaiba. Crossing my legs casually, I tried to calm my heart rate.

"I'm speaking for Ishoshi Productions...."

-+-+-

I was finally on my way home, but I didn't even look forward to that, really. I still had the god-forsaken dinner to go to with _Kyome_...

'_Then they'll probably ask how the meeting went too...'_ I rubbed my hands along by arms. He didn't seem like the same guy that sat next to me at school, there he was... in control? There was something that made him different. His brother? Possible...

'_It's hard to believe that they're even related to one another...'_

"We've arrived at the concert hall, Ishoshi-San."

I nodded, "Thank you Levi-San." A few minutes after the car stopped, I finally opened the door.

I was already out of uniform, so I just had to get into costume and make up. After a half hour Lily, my 'image consultant' was done with her job.

"Hey, _Emi_!"

"_Nina_..."

Hanashi appeared in full costume. A tri-colored wig and sequined top, and matching skirt. We dressed like opposites. So, I was in a pale violet wig, belted jeans and corset top.

"They said that we sold out again. I can't wait to rub it in on the others." She giggled, placing a manicured nail on her lips.

"Yeah, let's just get through this..."

-+-+-

A normal performance. Multicolored lights, flashy costumes, music, and crazy dances. When you're onstage, you have to have a good time, no matter how you really feel off the stage. That's what we were told, and that's how we act.

-+-+-

After the concert, and many autographs, we were finally able to break away from the crowds and head backstage to changed out. There was still the dreaded dinner with Kyomi.

So, we, I, as forced to dress for the occasion. Black dress, black shoes, black jacket, and black purse. I was ready for a funeral.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..." I broke eye contact with my reflection and packed my things, brushing back my black bangs. We were out the back door and into a limo. Levi was driving again, along with Hanashi's guard in the passenger seat, in front.

'_This can't turn out to be a good night...' _

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, even if it was short! Thank you **Element Girls**, **Aryaine**, and **Jade the Grey** for your uplifting review! I hope to hear from you again, as well as anyone else that would take the time to send a small comment! Again, sorry for the delay.

NOTE: I will be studying for finals this week, before going on a trip to Japan for the summer. I will be back on July 29th, or so I'm planning. I am sorry for the inconvinence!

-Sin


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

**Song: "Life is like a Boat" by Rie Fu

* * *

**

_Nobody knows who I really am  
__I never felt this empty before  
__And if I ever need someone to come along,  
__Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

-+-+-

What has changed in the world since I was born? People still steal, do drugs, take lives... People even take their own lives...

When I was young, my parents saw me as singer potential. I loved music. Even now, I can't deny that part of me. I could hold a note for many measures. My voice was even and I enjoyed it. I liked playing music more than singing, but I was shy when it came to people I didn't know too well. Nevertheless, by the age of twelve, my dad was ready to promote his daughter into the music industry.

Hanashi and I debuted as Nina and Emi Utaru. Our father didn't like the idea of having his daughter's actual names as singers, so we have the screwed up secret identities act.

Nina was the loud, stylish sister; while Emi, a.k.a. me, was the emotional artist. I sometimes get confused with who I really am. Am I Ishoshi, Haru: daughter of the CEO of Ishoshi Productions, a self conserved, quiet nerd? Or Utaru Emi: national singer, outgoing, happy, and one that really believes in the happiness of life...? I always end up with one or the other.

Of course, I always smile for my father. I figured, it's part of life to be confused. It's part of life to hate, to be sad, to be... depressed...?

-+-+-

_We are all rowing the boat of faith  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

-+-+-

Levi opened the door for Hanashi and I. We tried to be punctual, and come early, but the delay in traffic caused us to be five minutes late. Hanashi was too ecstatic about seeing Kyomi again to think about such a petty thing as punctuality. I, on the other hand, who usually always had a mind set about being early to things, would have rather have had to car catch on fire than to be on time.

There are many things, people in this world that I can loath, but _'Dear Mother'_Kyomi was one of those people that you can just shoot on the spot once you first meet. She was our father's fourth and first wife; Hanashi's mother. **Not** mine! I would have rather been born a blind, retarded sheep, than the daughter of a snake that ate everything and anything that came her way. At least then I might fit into the heard, or still be the black sheep of the Earth...

I clutched my black purse as Hanashi and I were led to our table in the V.I.P. section. It was there that I spotted someone leaving. Covered by a small group of business men was the towering form of Seto Kaiba. He held a hard look in his eyes. He was observant of the world around him, yet he was bored with it all. His attitude didn't seem to change from when I least left his office.

Mokuba was at Seto's side, urging his older brother to leave as soon as possible. He enjoyed his time with his brother, every second of it, but going to a business dinner with his brother was hardly entertaining.

I watched the Kaiba brothers as they approached. We were being led to the table adjacent to their empty one, while they were making their way out. It was still hard to get over the fact that Seto seemed so different in the business environment compared to that of his school environment. He was always a bit on the colder side, but he was mostly alone at school.... Of course, who am I to be talking... Regardless, here he was, the center of every mans attention.

His group was only paces from my group. Mokuba caught my sight, he was looking at me. There wasn't anything to his stare, maybe curiosity, but he couldn't have recognized me. I may not have had my glasses on, but my hair was pulled up, it was black, and in a different style. So why did I keep his gaze?

I still kept a constant step size behind Hanashi, as she was led by the host.

Seto filtered out the useless drabble the company representative was talking about. He glanced at his brother, finding him looking at the approaching group. In the back, there was a familiar, yet hazy face.

I looked at Kaiba with a child like stare. I was thinking, but not cohesively. It was blank, like I was just looking without seeing. But I was seeing... I saw his recollection. Whether he remembered me as the school girl that sits next to him in class, or another speck of unimportance that just happened to go to the same school as him; it mattered not. I turned forward, cutting the gaze as we passed one another.

I was Mr. Ishoshi's second daughter to Kaiba. She was insignificant and not really worth noticing in his eyes; then, why did he allow himself to let him loose himself and even start to get unfocused? Seto disregarded it, it wasn't worth thinking about.

-+-+-

Well, Kyomi was late... Could my wish had come true and she fell into hell?

Apparently not, because a half hour later she showed up. _'Fashionably late'_..... Kyomi greeted Hanashi with open arms. I didn't bother to move, nor spare a glance at the older woman. The action was mutual.

I bet hell spit her right back out. Not even they could stand someone that frightens the devil.

Kyomi briefed Hanashi on how Tokyo was. I didn't bother to pay any attention to the story; tearing apart my bread crust was much more interesting. I would just listen to my dad when he got back. I was set on remaining silent through the dinner, but by the time the main course came, Kyomi just _had_ to_ grace _me with her words.

"Why would someone chew in such a barbaric nature?"

Of course it was directed towards me. So the vegetables were chewy. It's not like I was chewing open mouthed or anything. I ignored it.

"No one slouches in their chair like that too. Where are your manners? Your father didn't teach you like that."

I eyed the knife near my hand, the silver gleamed with contempt.

"You can never really change one's origins I suppose. Aiko was proof of that..."

For a moment, I saw in red...

"Okaa-San..." Hanashi breathed. Now the knife looked really nice right now.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

I stood from my seat, resting my palms on the table, millimeters from the glowing utensils. Kyomi stared back at me with a stern look. Hanashi hushed quietly to not make a scene.

"Sit," she stated as if she were talking to a mutt, but I wasn't about to obey. By now the people in the room were glancing towards our table.

"You're not my mother." An unbecoming sneer crossed Kyomi's features. "And who in their right mind would want a dog for a daughter! No wonder you were orphaned. It takes a real loon to take a pathetic mutt in."

She hit it...

_'Fine...!'_

"I was willing to keep quiet all night, but that really can't happen.... Have a nice life!"

I snatched my purse from the table, storming out of the restaurant, dozens of glances trailed after me.

-+-+-

_Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent  
It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded_

-+-+-

I was an orphan... My parents left me, or they got killed.... I was never told the truth, but it didn't matter. I don't know them... I was at an orphanage since I was five. Nearly four years later I was adopted by Ishoshi Aiko, my _adopted_ father's second wife. I could still remember the first time I saw her, she was the vision of Heaven and Earth. The years of the orphanage were left behind as she embraced me. There was no resistance in calling her my mother. But she was sick with a disease; cancer. Because of it she had to give up her career of being a dancer and eventually went into a depression for a while.

Aiko was from a poor family, but that never stopped her from pursing her goal of becoming a dancer. She met my dad, Ishoshi Sachiro, than her name started to appear in shows. Of course, she refused to fall into his arms willingly and told him that she wanted to earn her career off her own talent, but she couldn't turn down his guidance.

I'm still wondering if I am ashamed of being orphaned when I was too young to remember my own name, but it only led to more questions that I couldn't answer for myself.

-+-+-

_I give a prayer as I wait for the new day  
Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

-+-+-

The clouds threatened to let loose their load of rain. Why? Who knew.... I don't even know why I decided to walk home when I could have called Levi. I'm not even walking the right direction, but did I care? No, who did...

I stepped into a coffee shop. I had enough walking and the results of not finishing my soup were starting to effect me. I didn't eat much, but I do need to eat. I don't eat meat, with the occasional exception of chicken.

I took a seat next to the window, the clouds gathered around the city. It would surely rain within the hour. I took a glance out upon the dark city. It hasn't changed...

-+-+-

After the uneventful dinner, Seto promised Mokuba that after he ran to the office to pick up some paperwork, they would go home. Apparently, it took longer than expected, leaving time for Mokuba to drift to sleep in the limo.

Mokuba's i-pod was still playing beside him. Seto picked it up with the intent to shut it off, but took a glance at the artist.

'_Emi Utaru'_

Seto took a glance at his little brother, ever since Mokuba had met her at his office he became interested in her music. He couldn't say that he was happy about it, but at least it wasn't some trashy American singer.

The limo pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of the Kaiba's home. It had started to rain and the bombardment of water only grew. The gutter already filled and was being drained into the vast ocean.

A problem with Seto Kaiba was not his attitude, but his way of thinking that influences his attitude. He didn't trust many people. He had a reason, but why share with others that will just judge?

The limo halted at a stop light on a corner containing a coffee shop. The small shop had large glass windows out looking the surrounding street. The lights inside shone bright against the dark night.

A woman sat in the coffee shop, her eyes seemed far away. Seto stared at her, she seemed... familiar.

-+-+-

_Nobody knows who I really am  
__Maybe they just don't give a damn  
__But if I ever need someone to come along  
__I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

-+-+-

I watched as the rain hit the windows of the coffee shop. You could call Nature an artist. Her water attacked the window, before falling down, collecting other droplets with it. It wouldn't go down alone; or at least, not without a fight.

The lights of a passing vehicle took me out of my daze. The sleek limo was stopped by a traffic light at the corner. The windows were tinted black, there was no hope of seeing inside. Staring off into my own world, I found myself thinking about the person in the vehicle.

Part of me might have hoped that they would somehow be telepathic and roll it down. However, it was just a thought that was stomped out. It was raining, windy, and cold... Why would anybody want to roll their window down when it was more than likely warm inside with the way things were. Why would they want to change?

Was it really fare that they could see you, but you couldn't see them through the dark windows?

The light turned green, and the vehicle began to drive off. I found myself looking through the back of the limo's window, where it wasn't tinted.

There was a man sitting in the back seat. It was only for an instant, but he turned his head behind and I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes as the limo disappeared from site, down the road.

I stared off, the rain still attacked the windows and the forgotten coffee shop noise was still present.

'_Was that Kaiba...?'_

It was an empty thought. I didn't have much time to linger on it before my cell phone went of, playing the first chord of a base guitar.

I shoved most of the contents of my purse aside, before revealing my cell phone. I spared a quick glance at the caller ID before answering.

"**Hey Levi-San."**

"**Where are you!!!"**

I held the phone away from my ear slightly, before answering with the same tone as before.

"**I'm at a coffee shop between Yonmichi and Jurokiru street."**

Hearing a long sigh from the other end, **"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. Just... don't go anywhere and you're in for an ear-full."**

I nod silently to myself, accompanied with a small smile; it was to be expected. **"I'm on my way."**

After a short 'click' the line went dead.

Levi may only be a bodyguard, but he seems more of an older sibling than anything: over protective, strong, immature (at some point in the day), annoying, and slightly on the lazy side... But over all, caring...

"_Because someone has to..."_

-+-+-

_People's hearts change and sneak away from them  
__The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again_

-+-+-

Another limo pulled up, strong under the grey skies. It had stopped raining turrets only a few minutes ago, but still lightly sprinkled.

'_Did he have to bring the limo?' _

An extraneous honk omitted from outside. With a sigh, I made my way out of the coffee shop before I received any odd stares from the people inside. Levi's faded red hair popped out form the driver's side of the limo. He still seemed annoyed.

"Gomen ne," I gave him half a sympathetic look. He just stared down at me, "We'll talk later. You're in for a surprise."

What was he talking about? I knotted my brows together. He shrugged, opening the back seat door for me. At least, I thought it was for me...

Someone stepped out of the back seat wearing a simple, yet still expensive, black suit. I thought my eyes betrayed me as I stared at the man.

"Dad..."

-+-+-

_And every time I see your face  
__The ocean heaves up to my heart  
__You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
__I can see the shore_

-+-+-

The man gave a grin as he opened his arms out to me. After a few more seconds of being awe struck, I gained my senses and threw myself into his awaiting arms.

"Dad!"

He held me close; I could smell his cologne. Nothing could stop my eyes from watering up, "It's been too long."

All those past actions... I _almost_ forgot about them. I hadn't seen my dad in a month. I hadn't smelled his breath or talked to him close enough to see the wrinkles of his skin.

It was pure bliss. I thought... I was in the happiest moment of the day, of the month.

But, I forgot about those blue eyes...

-+-+-

_We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us  
__But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?_

* * *

Thank you for reading; I really hope you enjoyed this realllyyyyy long chapter. Also, a special thank you to **Jade the Grey**, **Elaine**, and **Aryaine**. I really appreciated your reviews in the last chapter. It really motivated me to do an extra long chapter.... ^^

The song, that does not belong to me, really fits the series in my opinion. Just wanted to say that, and to please review! I would love to hear anything you have to say.

-Sin


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

**

* * *

**

My father was a man going along in his years. At the age of fifty-three, he had his production company settled and fully gray hair. In all the years I can remember, ever since my mother died, he's been more than just a father that was there for me, he's been the father that would listen to whatever I had to say, even if it was just about the weather. Out of the whole messed up people that we call a family, he's been my support, and I've been his.

-+-+-

We returned home close to eleven at night. Both of us received an earful from Kyomi. I only kept calm because Dad was there and just kept smiling.... Just kept smiling...

"Haru, go to my office, I'll meet you in there." He gave me is good smile before turning back to Kyomi. I turned away before he gave her a good night kiss and said something to her in a low tone. I still didn't understand how he could be so kind to her when she deserved nothing but a good whack in her collagen filled face.

"Did you want some coffee?" I looked up at my father, "Dad, it's almost eleven at night and you want coffee?"

He scratched his head, "Tea then?"

I let a small laugh loose, "I'll just take some juice or water..."

While he left to tell the maid, I seated myself on the cushioned chair is his study room. There was a large bookshelf with many pictures around the room. His desk stood directly across from the door and in front of the window that was currently out of view because of the royal red curtain. But what was great about the office was the smell. It held his scent in ever corner of the room, and it just made it his space.

He returned with the maid in tow. She placed a glass of apple juice on the table in front of me and a small cup of black coffee directly across.

"Thank you Naomi," I granted her a small smile and she returned it even brighter.

"Goodnight," she bowed before exiting the study, leaving in the direction of her room. But, before she left, she closed the door.

"So, how was Tokyo?"

"Oh," he took a sip of his beverage before going into a long rant about how the young "new" board members didn't understand a thing they were told and how they let out subtle hints that he was "aging".

"I'll tell you this, they think they can come into their father's old positions and then try and insult my wise age, then they'll just have to learn it the hard way. I won't retire until I'm on my death bed and when I do retire, I'm handing the company over to you and Hanashi. No extraneous halves of this and halves of that!...."

He kept ranting about how incompetent the young board members were and about how after he passed away what was going to happen. I didn't like how he kept saying "after I die" or "on my death bed"... it made it sound like it was coming...

"Dad, maybe you should calm down a bit..."

He always vented to me, I didn't mind; but, you know when they could start to say something that they might just regret... Dad realized it too. He started chuckling to himself, taking another deep breath before relaxing back into his chair.

"Sorry, I got carried away again... How was the meeting with Kaiba?"

My ears perked up a bit. How did he know I went instead of Hanashi?

"It was... interesting..."

-+-+-

"Right, Ms. Utaru..." he seemed to be flipping through a thin file. Usually I would comment, and tell him to call me by my first name, but I couldn't stop staring at... him... everything.

'_This could not be the silent man that I sit next to in class... Can it?'_

In the past, when we did speak, nothing but sarcasm would come out of his mouth. I knew that he helped run the company, but I never thought that he would be the head of it. I suppose now I know...

"Ms. Utaru, why do you think that Kaiba Corp. would need you for advertising. If we wanted to the public to know about something, I would just hold a press conference," he reasoned, tossing the file to the side. What good was it when he already knew of statistics. He needed to know about the people behind it.

"Mr. Kaiba," it felt foreign to her lips, the name, "I won't argue with you about the data of everything. But, you are aware that your company's products are consumed by a variety of ages. Your news announcements may alert the older generation, but what about the younger ones that don't watch the news and have no computer access because of their parents? Not only that; but other companies are growing, Mr. Kaiba. What you need is some new publicity for the public-"

His eyes seemed to sharpen there. "I'm not going into a public relationship with anyone, Ms. Utaru." His gaze effected me not, I continued.

"That wasn't what we had in mind." I still felt slightly awkward with the formality of everything. Even more awkward was the fact that I knew we went to school together, yet he didn't.

"I was thinking, that both of us host a concert at Kaiba Land, for orphans." After that comment, he seemed to be paying more attention. "Why would _you_ be interested in helping orphans?"

'_Because I was one myself...'_

"Within time, maybe you'll find out, but with the given information, do we have a deal?" I asked expectedly, my toes and legs crossed.

"Why come in person when you could have sent someone else?" Was he avoiding it?

I breathed in the scent of the office, "Why are you seeing me in person?" A question with a question...

"Because of incompetent employees," he said with annoyance laced with his tone. I smiled, "Exactly..."

I looked at him, for the first time, I notice how unique his eyes were. Of course, from this distance, it was hard to get the detail of them, but I could see their radiance. Blue eyes... It wasn't a common trait in Japan, where the vast majority had dark hair and eyes.

Then again, I have purple eyes....

"I won't sign the contract, but I will give you my word that we'll stay in contact. More information will be needed." He finally stated, but that was all I really needed. Another smile formed on my lips, I bowed my head, "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

In that hour, I learned a lot more than I expected about Seto Kaiba then I intended...

-+-+-

The experience was hard to describe, but I defiantly didn't regret going. Sure, I ragged on Hanashi for ditching, but I didn't regret it.

"Haru, I'm going to ask you a question, that I know you don't want to answer, but I want to hear your side of the story." I looked back to my father. I already knew...

"She was talking about Mom," I looked back down to my hands. He was right, I didn't want to talk about this...

"She can't keep talking about Kaa-San like she's been doing... It's not right," I looked my father in the eye, "you know she doesn't deserve to be spoken about that way."

The look in his eye was all to familiar. He had a duty to his _wife_ I understand that, but what about to his past wife, and his daughter? All he did was give an embrace. The embrace of a father was more than the explanations of one. Yet, there was still emptiness inside... somewhere...

Did I want to cry? I don't believe so... We've both dried our tears so long ago, were there any more to shed?

I returned the hug, knowing we both needed the comfort. It hurt me to hear it, yet it hurt him to speak of it.

"_I'm sorry Haru... Gomen..."_

* * *

Well, thank you for reading and I am sorry for the delay. Special thank you to **Amy122 **and **Silver Fantasy** for reviewing. I would love to hear from you again.

-Sin


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there songs! They belong to the artist in which I list! I do not own the characters either! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their designer and company.**

**

* * *

**

_She was walking on air. No, she wasn't even walking, she was flying... floating... An angel at her heels, guiding her and lifting her as she twirled effortlessly across the sky, the stage... The music itself fit her movements. Every crescendo emphasized, every breath legato in a unique way..._

'_She's amazing...'_

I never tired of watching the old concerts in which my mother, Aiko, danced. She was a ballerina dancer, a skillful one at that. Yet, at her prime, fate cut her short...

I would never near dance as her, no matter how much I tried, it would never happen. The spins, leaps, and sheer radiance of the dance movements were beyond my reach. I would never obtain it... I would never feel how it is to dance as she once did... So be it...

'_He's not in class today...' _Only recently I wondered when I started noticing Seto Kaiba, then I noted what he was doing nearly every time I glanced over at him. The table with his "lab group" was a member short, but they seemed to suffice without him. They were silent and seemed to be working diligently. Was that why Seto was in their group?

Why wasn't Seto at school today?

"Ah! Haru!" I snapped my attention back to my lab group, they stared at the table where a broken test tube lay scattered in pieces. No injury was there, but they still seemed shocked. Why?

"Sensei," I called out, she came to the table with a rag. "Oh dear, are you alright? You have to be careful. This equipment is fragile." She continued to clean up the mess as my group started to remove some chemicals to start the experiment over again.

"Oh dear, Haru, it appears we have no more glass test tubes, go down to the storage unit down the hall and retrieve a box for me, please." She handed me to key and gave me a polite smile.

Without complaint I complied, exiting out the doors without another word. Not a sound was heard in the hallways. No talking of students or shuffling of papers. It was a different world behind the sliding door. I walked through the silence in the halls to the storage room. It was located a the far end of the hall to the left of my direction. On the way I passed my home room class.

It was normal for someone to disconnect with the world to think, right? It was normal to try and understand something, someone, so much that you forget about other thing... Seto Kaiba...

'_You confuse me...'_

Opening the storage room, I easily located the test tubes before closing the door, making sure to lock it after.

The hallways were still silent, even my shoes didn't make a sound. The glass reflected off the florescent lights of the hallways, mirroring in my glasses.

If they broke, while still in my arms, they would cut me. I would have capillary blood wounds all over them... It wouldn't kill me... But they were so_ easy_ to break.

'_That night...' _Kaiba couldn't have recognized me, it was out of their spheres. At school: Haru, a girl that he may or may not know. During work: one of Ishoshi's daughter. To the world: Utaru Emi.

'_He couldn't know...'_

I closed my eyes, continuing my course to the lab room, why was he sill on my mind? Didn't I have better think about? I could be thinking about that new song that needed to be written, revised, and edited. I could be mentally reviewing for my history test. I could be thinking about so many other things; yet, I come up with the subject, why I'm thinking about a guy!

'_Why...?'_

"Ah!" I came crashing into something solid, full force. What was in the middle of the hallway? Why was I walking with my eyes closed? Either way, I was falling. I tensed up for the impact.

I felt a hand on my back, pulling me up, so my bottom would hit the ground first, ad not my back. I must have walked into someone. I clutched the box of glass tighter, it was wedged between me and the person, very closely. It could cut up both of us, if they broke.

The force of falling went straight through me, allowing my glasses to fall off and a single test tube to escape. It was a hard fall, yet I was sitting on the floor in a sitting position, the box of glass still pressed into me. I finally looked up.

Even kneeling, he was tall, formidable. His hand still pressed against my back, allowing me to remain upward. He was on his knees, over my legs. The box of glass also pressed into his torso.

'_Seto Kaiba...'_

His expression was nothing less of annoyed, but his eyes... They were something. A deep, ocean blue hue with more to them than just a feature. Something was behind them, locked up, chained. Something was very familiar about them. Like... I **knew** them before... _once_...

I was shocked for mere moments, until a dull pain in my hand was brought to my attention. Looking down, my gaze focused on my left hand, that was over some broken glass. My glasses... A ways away, a test tube was, unscathed and unharmed.

Seto sat up, off his knees and onto his feet. His gaze was no longer on me.

"Danm it, watch where you're going Ishoshi..." his voice almost flattered at the sight of me removing my hand from the floor, with thin shards of glass imbedded in the palm. My hand was shaking slightly, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Blood began to flow down the sides of my arm at a snail's pace, down my wrist. Letting the force of gravity fights it's viscosity in thin drizzles.

The light hit the glass shards in my palm, giving it a shine. It almost looked pretty...

I looked up at Kaiba, blinking a few times before standing up, shifting the box of unharmed glass to my right side, resting on my hip. There was no harm done, but how long had he been staring? What was he going to say next?

He turned away, his gaze oddly softer. "Get that looked at."

Well, that wasn't predictable. "Uhmm..." My eyes landed on the box of unharmed test tubes, "...I need to get these back to the lab."

His expression was less than pleased before he caught movement down the hall. It was a boy from our class. Most likely on his way to the restroom.

"Oi!" Kaiba commanded him over, pointing at the box of tubes. The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kaiba never really talked to anyone, let along called anyone over to him. "Take this back to class."

The boy, Kuroki, ran over to the box, picking it up. He momentarily eyed the glass shards before Kaiba himself. The mere stance of the CEO sent the Kuroki back down the hall with the box.

'_I suppose that takes care of it...'_

Without another ward, I started to walk to the lower level where the nurses office is.

The nurse was able to remove all the shards and I had a bandage around my hand before the third bell. It was in the mirror across the wall that I noticed the absence of my glasses. I no longer had them to hide behind for the remainder of school day. But that wasn't what annoyed me the most, it was the fact that I couldn't remember where I was those eyes before... Sure, they were Kaiba's... But there was something else too them.

I had a feeling that I couldn't know until it was time...

Sliding open the door to class, I bowed respectively to the teacher before muttering my apologies for disrupting the class. I made my way to my seat on the other end of the room. I made it a purpose not to glance at the boy next to me.

I have to say, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done...

Especially when I felt his eyes on my frame a handful of times...

After the last class of the day finished, I snuck out of class, successfully ditching cleaning the class room. I really didn't feel like staying round school much longer, especially without a barrier from the other students. I didn't like being vulnerable, but I thought about how today was the first day of ending ceremony practices and dragged myself down to the choir room.

When I entered high school, I really didn't feel a need to join any clubs or sports. The whole purpose of them was to meet friends or take up free time. However, I didn't have much free time as it was and I thought the friends would only take up more time. But my homeroom teacher became concerned and in order for her questions to stop, I became the choir's pianist.

I thought there wouldn't be much risk in it, because I wouldn't be singing. And, it was still music, which I loved. The only problem was the teacher...

Changing my shoes once more, I opened the music room door. I wasn't surprised to see the room empty, with the exception of the instruments that adorned every corner of the room. The music program held quite a large variety of instruments; from violins to cellos, snare drums to tympani, clarinets to tenor saxophones, and tubas to baritones. However, last week they were forced to sell a marimba, due to a few budget cuts in after school activities. A string base was left in the middle of the room from the orchestra, I folded up the chair that it was leaning against and put both items back in the corner.

I scanned the room, almost seeing it in a new light. I could play all these instruments, not to the best of their ability, but well. However, the majority of the instruments in the room were ill quality, with old and mismatching parts. But, as far as I was concerned, I only had an eye for one, the piano that sat at the far end of the room.

I sat atop the brown piano bench, in front of the ivory keys. New, just last year, for this school, that is. A new coat of liquor made every surface reflective and shine. But the brass music stand, where books and music sheets were constantly scattered, was dinged to the point of no repair. New, but still old. It almost made me laugh.

I pressed a "C", before a "C" sharp. It had been tuned since last time. I took out a book, deciding to pass the wait by catching up on my reading.

Not ten minutes later, I had a seventeen year old monkey jumping on my back, disrupting my reading.

"Haru! I haven't seen you in foreevvveeeeerrrrrr...! "

I kept quiet, finishing my last paragraph before turning to Kitsuru, the "monkey."

"Hello, Kitsuru. And it's only been a week," I shoved my book back in my book bag. Another figure opened the door, a friend.

"Hey, Shiho. I thought you were supposed to be watching the rascal," I gave a small smirk. She moved to slam the door behind her, but it was only a sliding door, so it didn't do much effect.

"She was the one to run ahead and knock down a sophomore, leaving me to apologize for her rude behavior." She was only pretending to be angry, but in truth, it was just her life as Kitsuru's "protector."

Kitsuru just grinned, "Well, sorry Shiho. But don't tell me you weren't excited to see Haru again."

She shook her head, swaying her long, dark hair from side to side. "We saw her last week, it's not like she's been gone for a month."

Shiho's comment failed to change Kitsuru's mood, she acted like such a kid; it was hard to say she was a senior, upper classman.

I could easily say that Kitsuru and Shiho are my best friends from school, meeting them mid way through freshman year through choir. I suppose, joining choir wasn't such a bad thing.

"Neh, Haru-Chan... Why haven't you been eating lunch with us lately? You may be in a different homeroom this year, but that's no reason you can't eat with us anymore," Kitsuru's contact green eyes stared at me. But before I can answer she let out a gasp.

"Oh my! You got contacts! You don't have glasses anymore!" Kitsuru started bouncing around the room, brown hair bobbing.

"Shiho, I still don't understand how handle this every day," yet, I mean no negativity by it. Kitsuru was just... always on a sugar high.

"It's both a gift and a curse," Shiho muttered under her breath before fetching the monkey, to ensure her safety, as well as other's.

"No, Kitsuru. I just broke them in a small accident today."

Shiho nodded, "I suppose that explains your bandage." She was referring to my hand. I further his it in the sleeve of my uniform. "Are you able to play with that?" I merely nodded.

Shiho is one of the most composed people I've ever known, only once have I seen her in a different state. I suppose that's why she appointed herself Kitsuru's guardian. Especially with how easily the little "monkey" could get into trouble.

I refer to Kitsuru as a monkey for the sole reason of how she acts. She is also rather petite, standing a full head shorted than me and a good head and shoulder shorter than Shiho.

By now, some other students began to arrive, chatting away to their friends. Soon after, Mr. Yamagami arrived with new sheet music in hand.

"Sit down everyone, take your seats," I returned to the piano while Shiho and Kitsuru took out chairs and arced themselves around the conductor stand, in which the piano sat upon. "Now, I apologize again for being out last week, but that is now behind us. We will now start on our piece for the closing ceremony. There will be two pieces for all grade levels, one for only seniors, and a special piece for select seniors. I have selected the first song for everybody: Tegami (Letter) by Angela Aki," he announced.

I eyed the sopranos, a group of girls, become jittery at the news. Even I was relieved that Mr. Yamagami didn't choose something far out of the current music circle.

"Now, calm down please," he handed a thin stack of papers to a boy on his right, instructing him to pass them out to each section. "Here are your music sheets along with one CD with each groups vocals. After we listen to the song once, even though I presume everyone has heard it before, everyone will split into sectionals."

He walked over behind the piano, inserting his own disk into the machine. Within seconds piano chords were heard.

'_Angela Aki...'_

She was very talented and even knew English well. I thought back to when I had seen her at a party the year before, she had a very calming presence about her that made everything alright. It would be interesting playing her music.

The opening tune felt sorrow, it was about our fifteen year old self to someone, asking for help. And then another speaker, replying to the answer, saying things may get rough, but happiness will come in the future.

A typical song... with everything turning out okay in the end.

"Hai, okay. Now, split into groups and please start rehearsing. Our first ensemble with everyone will be the day after tomorrow," Mr. Yamagami clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget. I will be taking nominations for a solo position for the beginning and end on this song. I will be needing two people, preferably a boy and girl, but anyone will be fine." He waved his hand in the air as if it was nothing. Yet, either he was ignoring or was really oblivious of the wide eyes that bore into his tall figure.

"Sensei, we haven't had anyone sing solo before, why this production?"

"Oh," he peered at the girl brave enough to question, "I figure this production should be special as we are saying goodbye to our seniors."

Immediately after, three girls raced up to Mr. Yamagami, nominating themselves, of course. I turned away from the group in front of me, looking down at my sheet music. It was simple enough...

Sensei soon shooed the other girls away to begin working in their groups. He came up to me, that smile of his never leaving.

"Hello, Haru-chan, how is the music looking?"

I glanced up at him, eyeing his growing beard, former goatee. It wasn't like he was too old for one, as he was turning thirty in January, but he never really kept it up. He also had issues with violating personal space boundaries, which I found nothing less than an annoyance.

"With some practice, it shouldn't be too difficult to execute," I replied, turning around in the piano and rearranging the loose music sheets.

"That's a bit disappointing, I was hoping it would be a challenge for you to play, but next time, I suppose." I nodded, continuing to rearrange the music sheets. It was a mess thanks to the choir class.

"Is your hand alright?" I pulled up my left sleeve to hide my bandaged palm, further, "It's nothing to bad."

He nodded, seeming to acknowledge the fact that I wished to drop the subject.

"You know, Haru, I was wondering if you would be interested in the solo slot." I raised my brow, he was careful with his words.

"Sensei, why? I don't even sing." That was a lie... Plain, flat out lie...

He shook his head, "I've seen you sing when helping the tenors stay in time. I'd like to hear it sometime. Why don't you audition for the solo, there's nothing to loose."

'_Yes, there is...'_

"... I'll think about it, Sensei," I sighed, it would be the only way to get him off my case. Mr. Yamagami nodded, "Next rehearsal I'll hand out the solo music; but I highly suggest that you at least try to audition. You've been in this program for just around four years and I feel you need to experience a different form of music. You never know, you may be good."

My shoulders slumped, "I'll think about it, Sensei."

Without another word I turned to the piano, began to sight play the piece. It was not to tempo, nor smooth the first time, but it was just to accelerate the music process. Mr. Yamagami left my side, finally, to assist with the sopranos.

'_He always pushes too hard for things.'_

Incoherently, Kaiba cursed to himself as he reentered school building, briskly making his way down the halls with no regard to his inappropriate shoes. He had to return to this 'hell hole,' after school to retrieve a CD containing a program that he had been previously working on during his lunch period.

Just his luck...

Without much trouble he was able to obtain the disk from his desk and ten minutes after entering the school, he was descending the stairs to the exit. All the while cursing to himself for wasting time.

It wasn't until Seto reached the first level, and stopped cursing, that he realized slow, lulling music echoed down the halls. The rhythm was different, and coherently complex; yet, a overlying, simply accent lay over it.

Seto noticed a door ajar with a thin stream on light trailing out, the source of the music. He became curious, and made his way down the hall. He peered through the door's window and silently watched.

He felt his breathing slow with the music's beat.

"Well, we'll be seeing you Haru," Shiho waved with Kitsuku in tow.

I waved back from my position at the piano. "See you tomorrow."

"Remember, to meet us at lunch!" Kitsu ku shouted, half way out the door.

"I look forward to it," I said, but it wasn't likely that she heard me. I gazed around the room, studying every wall; it felt empty once more, despite how much it was filled with.

Checking the time, I still had fifteen minutes to waste until Levi would be here from picking up Hanashi at her school. I sighed, opening the piano cover again.

I stared at the bright, shining keys for a moment before pressing a G natural. I felt the cord within the piano vibrate and echo through the room.

I pressed another note, this time a C at a lower octave. Before I could stop myself, a rhythm became evident. It was one of those times that I would make up rhythms and test to see if I liked them or not.

My soul felt lighter than before. My head moved to the slow rhythm's heartbeat. I liked it...

It was a high, but a different kind. I felt more at ease, relaxed, open to the instrument. I loved playing string instruments. I felt connected with my fingers dancing on the black and white keys; it was one of the only kinds of dancing I could do well.

I ended on a G chord, and felt the note's vibration once more. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, only see someone's shadow at the ajar door.

I squinted my eyes, clearing the image, only for them to pop wider.

'_Seto Kaiba...?'_

I wondered how long he had been standing at the door, watching, listening... My hands rested on the keys still, my middle finger still pressed the G chord and my foot still rested on the piano's pedal.

Those blue eyes were the clearest image of his entire form, they shone like a lantern in a dark forest; guiding the way... I felt my heart beat quicken as we hadn't stopped the staring contest. I felt the urge to speak, yet couldn't brink my mouth to comply.

I wondered what he thought of the piece. I wondered if he liked it... I wondered what he was thinking now...

My heart nearly stopped as my cell phone went off. I quickly turned away from his eyes, to the device vibrating on the top of the piano. I quickly opened my phone before turning to the entrance of the door, but found no one. He had left...

Why did I feel my heart sink?

I took a breath, calming myself, before looking at the message on my phone. Fifteen minutes have long since passed and it was nearly twenty minutes since I had last looked at my phone. Levi and Hanashi were already outside. How long was I playing and how long had I been having a staring contest with him?

I left the question unanswered, packing up my school supplies before standing. I turned the lights off before leaving the empty room.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am very sorry for mot updating this in a while, but on the bright side: It's SUMMER! I am now officially out of school and have two days of free time each week. During that time, I am going to try and update more; however, I am still quite busy. Thank you very much for reading, and special thank you to **xXWinterSonataXx**, the only person to review my last series. This one is for you!

I'd enjoy reading any reviews/ comments, if I receive any...

-Sin


End file.
